This specification generally relates to emulating expected network communications to applications in a virtual machine environment.
Virtual machine environments emulate physical hardware components of a computer system (e.g., processors, memory, network interfaces, etc.) in software. In such environments, executing software applications are isolated from hardware resources that could allow for problematic changes affecting other systems. For example, a malicious software program executing in a virtual machine environment may be able to corrupt the emulated memory resources of its own virtual environment, but it will not permitted to make changes outside this emulated “sandbox.”